You Look Good
by May All Your Bacon Burn
Summary: Yugi has something to say to the Pharaoh...Set in the Millennium Arc. YamixYugi Puzzleshipping


Summary: Yugi has something to say to the Pharaoh...Set in the Millennium Arc. [YamixYugi]

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

'Yami' sighed he sat down on the bank of the river, frowning slightly. After being thrown into this world of memories, he felt like he knew even less about himself than before. No one called him by name, even his best friend that he had, supposedly, grown up with. And now they expected him to save them all from Bakura, when he had no idea what was going on. _'At least I have some experience will all this 'saving the world' stuff...'_ he thought, listening to his friends as they messed around behind him. _'I have to be careful. This isn't their world, they have more to lose by dying here than anyone else,'_

"Pharaoh?"  
Said male looked up, smiling when he saw Yugi. "Aibou."

Yugi grinned at the familiar name. "Are you okay? You seem kinda...down."

"I'm alright. I just was thinking about Bakura...and then I was wondering if Ryou was okay." the yami admitted, shrugging. "What about you, Aibou? Are you okay? This is all kind of odd, even from what we've gone through."

"This isn't so bad. Not like when we were all put into those little miniatures of Ryou's." Yugi chuckled at the memory, though he had been more than frightened at the time. "It's actually pretty interesting seeing what Egypt looked like all those years ago..." He paused, blinking. "I guess it's just hitting me how old you are."

Yami gave a snort. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They both fell silent, watching the water. Yugi noticed that his friends were all heading off down the bank. Jounouchi turned back and gave a thumbs up, making the violet-eyed boy blush. _'Just leaving me here like that...'_ Though, he was glad to have such supportive friends. Most would've left him by now, well after Battle City. But even when they were threatened, or thrown five thousand years into the past, they still helped him.

"Where are they going?" Yami asked, watching them.

Yugi shrugged. "Who knows? Jou is probably making them go look for something to eat."

The Pharaoh chuckled. "...I'm glad to have you here, Aibou."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Have I ever lied to you?"

Yugi narrowed his eyes, but he was still smiling. "Not that I'm aware of..."

Yami shrugged, reaching up and lightly pulling on one of his earrings. He blinked when Yugi blushed again, wondering what was going through his partner's head. "Hikari?"  
"You know...I never really realized it at first..." Yugi smiled, reaching up and touching the earring. "You look really good."

Yami blinked, feeling his face heat up slightly. "Aibou?"

"Really, you do." the hikari assured, leaning back to get a better look. "I mean, now that we're not running for our lives and stuff, I can finally get a good look at you. The gold looks really good on you...And I never noticed, but your eyes are red."

The Pharaoh shrugged lightly, letting Yugi still feel the gold earring. "When we share a body, I keep your eyes. That's why. And since we're on the subject, you look good in the leather."

Yugi's face flushed. "I-I only wear that when you pick it out!"

"Yeah, but you still look good in it." Yami said, smirking when his hikari's face got brighter. "You should wear it more, Aibou."

Yugi stuck his tongue out slightly, gasping and jerking back when his yami went to grab it. "H-hey!"

"Don't stick it out unless you intend to use it." he teased.

Yugi glared at him. "Great, now you're quoting Jounouchi...."

Yami shrugged. "You pick up a few things when you hang around him."

The smaller male huffed, picking himself up to his feet and dusting himself off of sand. "You do realize I wasn't kidding though, right? About the earrings and gold? Plus, you look a hell a lot better in leather than I do."

"Heh, then maybe after this I'll try to keep the gold and you'll wear leather without me nagging you."

"...Yeah, right."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Not really keen about the ending, but otherwise, I like it. :D It's cute. I had the idea for a little while, and it kept plaguing my brain. These two are my OTP for Yu Gi Oh now, and I think that Yugi would realize (like the rest of us) that Atemu's pretty damn hot in his Egyptian Pharaoh outfit...and leather. :D  
R&R


End file.
